callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bling
Bling is a Tier 1 Perk that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Bling is unlocked at level 21. It allows players to put two attachments onto their primary weapon. Bling Pro is unlocked by getting 200 kills with a weapon with two attachments while Bling is equipped. The Pro version of the Perk also allows the player to put two attachments on their secondary weapon. Contrary to popular belief, picking up a Bling weapon and getting kills with it without having Bling equipped does not count towards completing Bling Pro challenges, despite what the description of the challenges reads. Common Uses * The FAL: This weapon receives a significant damage boost when using both a Holographic Sight and Stopping Power. * The M16A4: This weapon receives a significant recoil reduction with the Holographic Sight. * Bling is most popular with Light Machine Guns, as their large ammo reserves negate the need for Scavenger, and many players feel that the Grip attachment is required for accuracy. Limitations There are some limitations as to which attachments can go together. Players cannot combine attachments which take up the same place on the gun, such as the Grenade Launcher and the Masterkey Shotgun because both are under-barrel mounted. It is also impossible to have both the Tactical Knife and Akimbo attachments on one gun, as both require the player's left hand. Players also can only have one set of optic sights or Akimbo equipped on a gun (Red Dot Sight, Holographic Sight, Thermal Scope, ACOG Scope, Sniper Scope). The Grip, Rapid Fire, Suppressor, Heartbeat Sensor, Extended Magazines, and FMJ attachments can be used with any other attachment. Trivia *Bling is useful when attempting to complete weapon attachment challenges, for example: a FAMAS with a silencer and red dot sight equipped will garner kills for both the heartbeat sensor and holographic sight. *When prompted to pick up a weapon, the pickup text will only denote that the weapon has two attachments by adding the word "Bling" after the name of the weapon. The only attachment that is visible is Akimbo, since it changes the pickup icon. However, all attachments except for FMJ, Rapid Fire, Extended Magazines, and Akimbo are easily visible when looking at the weapon model on the ground. *In the campaign, weapons with two attachments can be found, yet the pickup text shows what attachments have been added. *Bling does not cause money to fly from killed characters. This is instead caused by getting Payback on another player. *It isn't advised to use the AA-12 and the TMP with Bling because they both run out of ammunition quickly *It isn't advised to use launchers with Bling as they don't have any attachments. *This is a very good perk for Search & Destroy, since rounds are short and ammo isn't a problem. *When using Bling pro, try to make a class that will benefit from the Pro aspect. For example, Launchers can't take attachments, so when using Bling Pro, it's advisable to use other Secondary weapons. *Bling is extremely common in Search and Destroy as it allows the user to use a silencer and another attachment. Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2